


A Genie Named Bloody Mary

by a_crested_eagle



Category: Bloody Mary (Urban Legend)
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_crested_eagle/pseuds/a_crested_eagle
Summary: Bloody Mary is actually a genie. But every time she gets summoned, people run away without giving her the chance to grand their wishes. Or they did, until now.





	A Genie Named Bloody Mary

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt over at r/WritingPromtps on Reddit. This is my very first time writing, so I would very much appreciate any kind of feedback that you might have.  
> English isn't my native language so if you spot any grammar or spelling mistakes, please let me know. I've checked it over 15 times myself by now, but I could have missed something.

Bored. I'm bored. You would imagine that a genie would be able to find something to pass her time but no. Eternity is as boring as watching paint dry.

I'm in a box. A box with mirrors for walls. I can’t see my reflection, only a shadowy figure with red hair. It moves when I move. Thing is, when I look down at my body, it looks solid. It feels solid. But the mirrors reflect only that dark figure.

When I get summoned, I feel like I get sucked into a tiny hole, then pop out in another mirrored box. I believe it's a different one because this has some sort of window on one of the mirrors. The window size and shape varies. Sometimes it's as small as my palm, others as big as one side of the box. Through that window, I'm supposed to talk to humans and offer them three wishes. Haven't managed to do that yet.

So I float from one glass wall to the other, trying to guess in what form I'll appear to the next person who summons me. Would I look like a corpse, a spirit, covered in blood or as something new? And how will my summoner react when they see me? Some people run, others pass out. A few have punched the mirror, breaking it. And yelling, lots of yelling.

I remember a bigger woman that started yelling the moment she saw me, and she didn’t stop. Like, at all. The pitch of her voice was getting higher and higher and higher until the mirror broke. That was pretty unique.

If I could have those three wishes for myself… What would I wish for? First, I think I would like to know why I am here. As for the second-

"Bloody Mary…" I hear a quiet, uncertain whisper. Oh! I'm being summoned! Maybe they'll talk to me this time!

"Bloody Mary." The voice gets a bit more certain. I quickly bring my legs to my chest and wrap my arms around them. This position is the least unpleasant when I get sucked into whatever it is that I get sucked into.

"Bloody Mary."

And I get pulled. The feeling starts at my toes and the rest of me follows. My body stretches way more than it should be able to, but my core stays relatively untouched. Still, it's not fun. Not fun at all.

 

* * *

 

The stretching sensation is gone, and I'm falling. Shit, I always forget that gravity exists in this box. I open my arms and straighten my legs just in time to land with grace equal to that of a newborn giraffe. As I stumble, I throw a quick glance at my self. I'm in spirit form. Gray, almost see-through skin and a simple night dress.

On the other side of the box, I can see the window. This time it's a small one. It's an oval shape and no bigger than my arm in length. It's black. That happens sometimes when I appear near its opposite wall.

"Bloody… Mary..?" The voice sounds uncertain again, mirroring my own feelings. I'm excited to have a chance to speak to someone but also scared that they'll run away the moment they see me. I can't do anything about that though. If I don't appear, I'll get sucked back into the main box after some minutes. So, I brace myself and move slowly towards the mirror.

As I do so, I feel a burning bubbling sensation in my belly, then through my neck and out of my mouth. Dark red blood spills in front of me and I hear a muffled gasp. Still puking blood, I raise my eyes to the window. A little girl is sitting on a stool, holding a small stuffed tiger, on one hand, the other covering her mouth. Small, brown eyes are looking at me, terrified. I try to talk, tell her not to be afraid, but all I achieve is spitting more blood, with more intensity.

She runs away a few moments before the blood stops flowing. The front of my body is now covered in blood and I let myself drop on my knees. Fuck. In my excitement, I had forgotten about this part of the process. You would think that I would remember this better since this is always the part where they run. Or scream. Or faint. Or-

"Um, are you alright?"

The little girl is back. She is holding her tiger near her face, almost hiding behind it.

"Do… Do you need a tissue?"

Still in shock, I realize that with her other hand, she is holding a small tissue box with flowers on it. That hand is slightly trembling.

"No, thank you. It will go away later." My voice sounds rough and hollowed. The kid twitches on the sound.

"Oh, OK." She places the tissues on the stool she was on a minute ago. "A… Are you the Bloody Mary?" Now two hands are gripping the stuffed tiger. I pause for a bit, not wanting to scare her more.

"Yes. You can call me Mary. What's your name?"

"Ellie."

"And how about that fierce tiger you got there? What's her name?"

"Her name is Sarabi." After she says that, she seems a bit more relaxed. I smile.

"So, Ellie, I am a genie. And you get to ask me three wishes! What would you like to ask for?"

I wish I could talk to her more. But, I always stay in this box for a small amount of time. I don't know for sure how long I have. I never found it important to know, since all the previous summoners never talked to me. She did and I don’t want to disappear without granting her wishes. She did grand one of mine after all.

"A genie! Like the one from Aladdin?" she asks excitedly. I have no idea what she is talking about. Are there other genies? Is it scary looking, like me?

"I don't know." I say thoughtfully, "Can he grand wishes like me?"

"Yes… But he lives in an old lamp and he is blue."

"Oh, really?"

Time passes as Ellie tells me of the movie Aladdin.

 

* * *

 

"And then Aladdin used his final wish to free the genie and they were all happy," she says and then thinks about it a bit more. "I think Jafar was angry."

She has now relaxed and is sitting back on her stool, Sarabi at her lap, looking towards me with glass eyes.

"I'm sure he was. But Ellie, you didn't tell me your wishes!"

She looks surprised. Seems like she forgot about that.

"Oh… I… I want to be able to talk with Sarabi!"

"Done! Try to talk to her now." I say. This is the first time I grand a wish. I don't understand how I do it. I just know that it is done.

As she turns her attention to the toy, I look through the window inside the room she is in. The dim light makes it hard to see much. The stool she sits on is in front of a small bed. Left of the bed is a nightstand with a lamp and a book on it.

"Mary!" a sad cry takes me away from eyeing the room.

"Yes? What's wrong?"

"Sarabi says she can't move!" Ellie looks at me, eyes filled with concern for her stuffed friend.

"I wish that Sarabi could move like a real tiger!" Ellie almost yells.

The tiger moves. It stretches on Ellie's legs, then turns to look at the happy kid. I can't help but smile. And then I feel it. The sucking sensation is coming back.

"Ellie! Quick! Tell me your final wish!" I interrupt her talking with Sarabi.

The returning pull is always slower, and more painful. Ellie looks at me concerned.

"Are you leaving?" she says in a quiet, sad tone.

Oh, how I wish I wasn't! It was so fun hearing the Aladdin story and actually fulfilling someone's wishes.

"Yes, I have to go very soon. So make your final wish quick!" I say as cheerfully as I can.

My feet are stretching like rubber and I do my best to keep a happy face. But fucking hell, this hurts so bad! Ellie looks sad. The stuffed tiger looks at me, then turns back to Ellie. Whose face lights up and yells:

"I wish you were free!"

 

* * *

 

I'm getting sucked through the window and out of the mirror. It doesn't hurt at all. My shoulders barely make it through and then I drop on the floor in front of Ellie. I can't really understand what happened yet. I get up and Ellie grabs my hands and starts jumping around. Sarabi is sitting on the stool with a weird tiger smile in its fluffy mouth. My hands are clean. No blood. My nightdress is still with me, clean as well.

Ellie starts saying something about a mother, a father and a brother and turns me towards a door. As she does that, I catch a glimpse of my face in the mirror I was just in. It's a thin, almost bony face with dark red, nearly black eyes. My red hair is spilling on the right side of my face. I look like some of the people I was summoned by. In shock. In disbelief.

I don't have to go back to the box? I can do what I want? I can talk to people!? Whenever I want!?

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

Ellie is pulling on the young woman to go faster. She wants her family to meet her new friend. Behind them, a stuffed toy tiger is following the duo. A door on the hallway opens and a tired woman gets her head out. Ellie sees her and yells.

"MOM! Look, I made a new friend! She came out of the mirror!"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that it's pretty weird that a kid would try to summon Bloody Mary. I do have an idea to explain why she did it. But, writing (mostly) in first person stopped me from adding said idea since Bloody Mary wouldn't know herself. Maybe I'll write why Ellie summoned her some other time if I feel that the idea is good.


End file.
